Haruka's Comeback Party Performance
To celebrate the return of Haruka, Mirai and SHiMer have planned a performance collaboration together SHiMer Team: SHiMer Song: Yume wa Nando mo Umarekawaru(AKB0048) Coords: Fairy Tale Moon Coord, Blossom Moon Coord, Drama Tikal Moon Coord Cyalume Coords: Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord (Three different colors) Meganee: Scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets Coord Change Start! Meganee: To celebrate Haruka's return, SHiMer has prepared new coords Hikari: Fairy Tale Moon Coord, igo! Meganee: All 3 of these coords are totally different, but they go together well! Mizuki: Blossom Moon Coord, min'na mo egao! Meganee: These dark colors fit Shion perfectly. Good luck with the performance! Shion: Drama Tikal Moon Coord, igo! Hikari = Orchid Mizuki = Navy Shion = Purple All 3 = Black Yoru no sora kagayaku hoshi wa Nanokukounen no kanata Tatoe fukai zetsubou ga Mugen no yami to natte mo Shinjitsu wa tsutawarunda Jikan no kawa ni takushita Sono hikari no MESSEEJI Uketoru mono wa dare dai? Being a Vocal Doll and snapping is the bad part, so waking up is the good part! Hito wa umarete Hito wa shinde yuku Nikutai wa horobiru yo Hai no naka kara Yomigaeru mono wa Jounetsu Tsugi no sedai e All's well that ends well! Looking forward you more of your lives! Yume wa Reincarnation Nando demo DEJA BYU no you na tooi kioku Marude Reincarnation Ima mo mata Muishiki no uchi ni Dokoka e hashitteru I hope Mirai is ok... Making Drama, Switch On! SHiMer perform the sleepover Making Drama from before, but this time they see Haruka in it as well Exciting PriPara Sleepover! Cyalume Change! Watashi no sedai Yume wa Reincarnation Nando demo DEJA BYU no you na tooi kioku Marude Reincarnation Ima mo mata Muishiki no uchi ni Dokoka e hashitteru Mirai Idol: Mirai Tojo Song: Aishiteru Banzai!(piano ver.)(love Live!) Coords: Violet Pastel Future Coord(Mirai's 2nd casual) Cyalume Coords: Cyber Mirai Cyalume Coord Meganee: Scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets Mirai:(thinks)Look, Haruka! It's My Last Live! The stage is Academy's Hall. Mirai appears on stage and starts to play piano and sing Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru ' Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai ''Mirai: I hope Haruka will understand how I feel ... '''Waratte yo kanashinara fuki to basou yo Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga Miete kita yo na aozora Mirai: I'm happy that I found so many nice friends in PriPara... Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen 'Kawaicha dameda yo minna no yume no ki yo sodate ' Mirai:But PriPara isn't a place for me. Even if I didn't have to die I couldn't stay here. The monster who killed so much people can't just have fun after all that it did(Mirai's talking about a Great War in Negai(4th Negai, ch. 23) Saa! Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou Daisuki da banzai! Ganbarerukara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite '''*Mikami jumps on stage and starts to play piano instead of Mirai, Mirai picks a mic and starts to sing again* Susunde yo kurushikute mo tonari ni iteyo Susundara moeru taiyou higashi o terasu Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki e no michi wa Daremo shiranai ienai Totsuzen arashi no naka e ochiru gin no hikari Obiecha dame da yo minna no yume no ki wa tsuyoi Saa! Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai "Making Drama Switch On!!!" Mirai performs Oboete Ashita No Memory but all 'photos' are her memories with Haruka and other Academy Students. Tokidoki ame ga furunda kaze de miki ga yureru Isshoni ikunda minna no yume no ki yo sodate(lines during Cyalume Change) "Cyalume Change!!!" Saa! Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou Daisuki da banzai! Ganbarerukara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite.... Category:SHiMer Shows Category:Ivanly912 Category:Mirai's Shows Category:Shows Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:ParaPri 2016